


The Circle of Suck

by mandaree1



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: It's Been an Honor, See ya next summer AT, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: She sighed and floated over the table. Once, Finn would've had to crane his head to meet her eye like this- upside down, long hair just shy of touching his food- but Finn's tall now, so he just shuffles his butt back a bit and it's fine. "No offense, but why do you even want to be immortal? It sucks."





	The Circle of Suck

"You realize you're kind of asking a lot from me, right?"

Finn looks up from his waffles. They're red, like every other food in Marceline's fridge. "Yeah, I know."

Marceline squinted at him. Finn didn't think she was convinced about how much he knew. "And you realize Jake will stake me if I did, right?"

"No, he won't," he disagreed, bringing a fluffy bite to his lips. "I've already talked about this with everybody."

"Everybody?"

"Jake and Jermaine," Finn rectified, recognizing how that might have come across. "I, uh, I talked to Shoko too. Sort of. It was more of a weird fever dream, but I like to think Shoko would understand. We share a soul and all that biz."

"Reincarnation must be pretty confusing."

"It is, but it's cool. I mean, I was a  _comet_.  _And_  a butterfly. That's pretty cool." Finn takes a swig of milk- dyed red with food coloring. The cup makes a light thunk on the wood table. "It's up to you, Marcy. If you wanna, I'm down. If you don't, I get it."

Marceline chewed on the edge of her lip. "I've never bitten a human before."

"I know I'm asking a lot," he repeated, surprising even himself with his patience.

"It could turn me feral."

"I know."

"I might suck you dry!"

"I know that too."

She sighed and floated over the table. Once, Finn would've had to crane his head to meet her eye like this- upside down, long hair just shy of touching his food- but Finn's tall now, so he just shuffles his butt back a bit and it's fine. "No offense, but why do you even want to be immortal? It  _sucks_."

Finn shrugs, getting another bite in to buy himself some time. "I pledged myself to PB. Yeah, I was, like, eleven, but I meant it then and I mean it now. PB is one of my best friends. You're my best friend too, Marcy. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that there's only a handful of immortal people out there, and you guys aren't exactly friendly with most of them. Everyone else just... resets, I guess. I dunno if magical stuff reincarnates like humans do. Probably." He smiled and held a fist up. "I don't wanna reset on you, dude. I wanna join the suck circle."

Marceline smiles, bumping it in spite of her personal reservations. It's not right to leave somebody hanging. "Alright, you caught my attention, kid. Gimme a good punch line and we'll talk it over."

* * *

("Sorry we're late, Peebs," Finn says later, the glint of a fang peeking out over his lip, and Bonnibel hugs him so tight he can hardly breathe, and he can't tell if it's from joy or sadness, and the tea is most definitely getting cold. But there's plenty of time for plenty of tea parties to come, and the tea will be plenty hot then, so he hugs back and waits.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was more of a casual Adventure Time watcher than anything else, but I am really sad to see the show go. Happy that it got a mostly fulfilling ending, but sad too. Anyway, I commemorate this short little ditty to the end of the show. May it live on in the hearts of fans!
> 
> It's always kind of been my headcanon that Finn becomes immortal in one way or another so he can hang with Peebs and Marcy for eternity. He's a good buddy like that.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
